Cicatrices en el Alma
by Guasapena
Summary: Soy muy malilla con el summary... parece que ya todo toma forma y Severus se verá implicado directamente con esta niña de 14 años, me gustaría que me dejarais opiniones, hace mucho tiempo que no escribo.. Gracias
1. COMIENZO

"Todos los personajes que aquí nombro son propiedad de J."

"Esta historia puede ser un poco dura en algunos momentos ya que contiene violencia, abstenerse lo que no puedan soportarlo"

* * *

><p><strong>COMIENZO<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Si intento recordar cuando sucedió todo, tengo que regresar muchos años atrás, cuando apenas era una niña, cuando mi mundo estaba rodeado por personajes de mi imaginación y mi única preocupación era si me daría tiempo a jugar a todo lo que había pensado. Es lo que suele suceder cuando eres una niña que el mundo de los adultos te parece complicado y que no va contigo. La mayoría de la gente pasa esa transición escalonadamente, de niño a adulto poco a poco, con ayuda de los adultos el cambio no es nada brusco, a mí eso no me sucedió.<em>

Mi nombre es Estela Anderson Lawrence, nací en el seno de una familia muy adinerada, no me faltaba de nada, mis caprichos eran saciados y mis necesidades cubiertas con creces. Mi madre Sara Lawrence era perfecta a mis ojos de niña, era la princesa, la reina e incluso el hada madrina de mis cuentos. Era atenta, cariñosa, divertida e imaginativa. Nunca pude apreciar que detrás de su sonrisa había amargura, pena, miedo y soledad.

Todo esto como podéis suponer, se terminó de un día para otro, se acabó la princesa, la reina y el hada madrina. Simplemente un día ya no estaba, había desaparecido su sonrisa, su voz, su dulzura, ese fatídico día había muerto.

Mi mentalidad de niña no lo comprendía, no entendía que ella pudiera morir, seguramente estaría jugando a hacerse la dormida o algo parecido, pero no podía desaparecer sin más, sin despedirse, sin avisarme.

Su funeral lo recuerdo borroso, solo veía mucha gente a mi alrededor como si intentaran ocupar su lugar pero no sabían hacerlo. De vez en cuando notaba la gran mano de mi padre en mi hombro, es ser casi desconocido para mí que incluso temía porque no le conocía. Ahí estaba plantado cerca de mí, como siempre impoluto, recto y con el semblante muy serio pero nunca le vi derramar una lágrima, años después descubriría por qué.

Todo mi mundo se transformó radicalmente, seguía teniendo todas mis necesidades cubiertas pero sin pizca de alegría. Ya no había nadie para jugar conmigo y las veces que intentaba acercarme a mi padre solo recibía una mirada asesina que me hacía comprender que no era de su agrado.

Pasaron los años y al final todos los cuentos, muñecas y juguetes fueron desapareciendo de mi habitación para dar paso a libros para adultos, era lo único que recibía de mi padre, lectura porque decía que no le gustaban los analfabetos por vagancia.

A los seis años ya me había puesto un profesor de magia para que me controlara, aunque no podía usar una varita ni nada por el estilo, la magia en los niños se suele manifestar con pequeños accidentes, eso en mi casa era intolerable.

Mi profesor muy simpático no era y no le gustaban los niños, así que mis pequeños accidentes con la magia no eran bien recibidos y comencé a saber lo que eran los castigos, ahí comprendí que mi vida no iba a ser como cuando mi madre vivía, así que casi la odié por morirse y dejarme sola.

Mi padre en mi vida apenas existía, solo me lucía cuando venían visitas o había alguna fiesta siempre hacia su persona ya que además era bastante ególatra y le encantaba ser el centro de atención en todas sus fiestas.

La única vez que me dirigió la palabra fue cuando una noche tenía la visita de su apreciado amigo Severus Snape, profesor de Hogwarts, con el cual solía cenar muy a menudo sobre todo en verano. Aquella vez que me habló yo tenía 10 años, en mitad de la cena en la cual yo no participaba nunca en sus conversaciones me dijo.

-Hija siéntete orgullosa de que tengas la suerte de poder acudir a uno de los mejores colegios de magia y más orgullosa de que este caballero que tienes en tu mesa sea profesor tuyo.

Acto seguido sin esperar ni respuesta ni nada por mi parte continuaron charlando de sus cosas como si yo no estuviera.

Al año siguiente como era de esperar entraba por primera vez en Hogwarts y ese mismo año descubrí quien era en realidad mi padre y qué escondía detrás de su sonrisa mi madre.

El año que entré en Hogwarts volví a creer en la felicidad, aquello era tan brillante, tan deslumbrante y tan mágico que solo podía ser fruto de una mente en la que le invadiera la felicidad absoluta.

Fuimos ordenadamente por una fila hasta lo que llamaban el sombrero seleccionador, entre el profesorado pude distinguir al buen amigo de mi padre Severus Snape, el cual no me quitaba ojo. Me imagine que era para tenerle informado sobre mi comportamiento, así que me puse recta en seguida y con la cabeza bien erguida fui acercándome a lo que en los siguientes siete años sería mi destino.

En algunos casos el sobrero seleccionador tardaba más que en otros, yo ya sabía de antemano dónde iría a parar, toda la familia paterna eran de Slytherin, de la familia materna no sabía mucho solo que mi madre era también de Slytherin, así que yo entraría en Slytherin.

-¡GRYFFINDOR!- Gritó el sombrero sin apenas tocarme la cabeza.

Este anuncio fue una sorpresa para mí, pero no tuve más remedio que levantarme y sentarme donde aquellos niños bulliciosos que me vitoreaban al verme acercarme. Todas las mesas hacían lo mismo cada vez que el sombrero nombra el nombre de algunas de las casas. Esto me pareció extraño, por qué harían algo así? Ni siquiera conocían a la persona que se sentaba en sus mesas pero no pude más que sonreír y pensar que allí iba a ser de nuevo feliz. Esa noche no tenía ojos, manos ni oídos para disfrutar de todo lo que se veía, oía y comía. Acostumbrada a estar sola en el gran comedor en mi casa, eso para mí era vida. A penas me di cuenta de la mirada escrutadora de aquel gran amigo de mi padre.

Disfruté como nunca en esos primeros meses en aquel maravilloso colegio, me costó mucho acostumbrarme a relacionarme, a hablar en las comidas, en definitiva a vivir. Era así como el resto del mundo vivía, fuera de las paredes de mi gran mansión. Sin darme cuenta llegaron las navidades y aunque yo quería quedarme en el colegio, mi padre me escribió una escueta nota que dejaba claro que no iba a permitir dejarme pasar las vacaciones de navidad en el colegio.

Recuerdo con una perfección casi extraordinaria aquél día, volvía a casa, iba a pasar las navidades con mi padre y tendría que tener mucho cuidado y no cometer ningún error como hablar durante la cena. La puerta de la gran mansión se abrió y delante de la gran chimenea, estaba mi padre, mirando las llamas del fuego con su vaso de whisky en la mano dándole pequeños sorbos.

-Buenas Padre ya he llegado. –dije antes de disponerme a desaparecer hasta la hora de la cena.

-Una maldita Gryffindor, eres una maldita Gryffindor. –murmuró mientras se giraba para mirarme con los ojos llenos de odio.

-Pero Padre yo no tuve nada que ver, el sombrero seleccio….

Ya no pude terminar la frase, mi padre me había mandado un Cruciatus y yo solo podía retorcerme de dolor, cuando paró pensé que todo había terminado pero estaba muy equivocada, pronto descubriría que a mi padre le gusta muy poco usar la magia cuando se trataba de golpear.

La primera patada que me dio en el estómago me dolió pero más aun las siguientes cuando pude distinguir entre la sangre que emanaba de su última patada en la cabeza, su cara, vi esa cara de satisfacción por golpearme y ahí mi alma se rompió.


	2. CON EL ALMA ROTA

"Todos los personajes que aquí nombro son propiedad de J."

"Esta historia puede ser un poco dura en algunos momentos ya que contiene violencia, abstenerse lo que no puedan soportarlo"

* * *

><p><strong> CON EL ALMA ROTA<strong>

* * *

><p>Esa aterradora noche fue cuando realmente conocí a mi padre, sus puños, sus patadas y sus maldiciones eran la verdadera personalidad de mi padre y con once años aprendí que esa era mi realidad, que no había otra y que no tendría otro final que el de mi madre, ahora comprendía muchas cosas. Comprendía sus silencios, su mirada perdida y su tumba cerrada. Cuando me miré aquella noche al espejo no me reconocí por la cantidad de bultos ensangrentados que tenía y mi padre me dejó muy claro que no iba a permitir que nadie me viera en ese estado. Así que siempre tenía una despensa de pociones curativas y enseguida me dejó claro quien tenía que aprender a la velocidad de la luz a hacer dichas pociones, yo.<p>

Las cosas en Howgarts tampoco iban del todo bien ya que mi padre no admitía ningún tipo de relación amistosa con alguien de Gryffindor, mi círculo de amistades mermó hasta tal punto que ya no tenía amigos. Yo lo comprendía ya que durante las vacaciones nunca recibían respuesta cuando me mandaban algo vía lechuza y nunca podían ponerse en contacto conmigo, así que cansados de mis escusas absurdas, dejaron sin más de hablarme. Cosas que en el fondo agradecí ya que cada vez que aparecía una lechuza con una carta para mí, la paliza que le seguía solía ser casi mortal.

Mis catorce años llegaron con casi todos los huesos rotos, partidos o retorcidos, los dientes gracias a las pociones se habían regenerado más de cien veces y creo que tuve que tomar bastantes veces la poción para la pérdida de sangre. Al tener que rellenar yo el almacén de pociones, me tuve que buscar la vida y aprender pociones que no estaban a mi alcance pero no tenía más remedio y para bien o para mal era muy buena en pociones. Mi profesor, el gran amigo de mi padre, Severus Snape, nunca estaba contento y cuando venía a casa a cenar no perdía la oportunidad para dejarme por tierra delante de mi padre y eso a mí me costaba una paliza monumental, en cuanto mi querido profesor salía por la puerta. Muchas veces cuando venía el profesor ya me dejaba estratégicamente las pociones cerca del comedor ya que había veces que mi padre se enfurecía tanto con lo que decía que solía perder la consciencia antes de llegar a mi cuarto para tomarme la poción.

Muchos se preguntarán, por qué no te defendiste, por qué no te enfrentaste a él, por qué no se lo dijiste a nadie, bien pues es muy sencillo. MIEDO. Estaba aterrorizada ante aquel hombre, solo con oírle andar sudaba terror, me quedaba paralizada y aunque intenté resistirme a aquel sentimiento, me bloqueaba cada vez que le veía frente a mí. Creo que por eso toda mi frustración la pagaba con los compañeros del colegio y casi comenzaban a odiarme. Lo de pedir ayuda, iba a ser totalmente inútil ya que mi padre pertenecía a las altas esferas y ya había dejado constancia de que yo era una chica inestable como mi madre y que estaba muy preocupado por mí ya que se temía lo peor si un día se me cruzaba un cable. Así que imaginaros que ganas tenía yo de hacer nada.

Gracias a que me marqué una meta pude seguir con vida, mi meta en la vida era VENGARME no sabía como lo haría pero iba a asegurarme que me vengaría por mi madre y por mi.

Me propuse ser la mejor en todas las asignaturas, me pasaba horas estudiando y la biblioteca me la conocía como la palma de mi mano y siempre sacaba puntos para mi casa porque no fallaba ninguna pregunta. Solo había una asignatura que aunque yo sabía que lo hacía perfecto, él nunca me lo iba a reconocer. Esa asignatura era pociones, el maldito Severus Snape me lo estaba poniendo más difícil si cabía. Procuraba hacerlo todo a la perfección pero nunca estaba contento, siempre tenía una pega y gracias a sus burlas y humillaciones al final alguien da la casa se ponía nervioso y nos costaba puntos a la casa. Con lo que yo me esforzaba y aquel ser se empeñaba en fastidiarme todo. Además de que gracias a sus burlas en casa ya me habían costado las peores palizas.

Mi odio hacia él creció de tal forma que con solo oírle hablar me asqueaba, me molestaba su presencia y el segundo en mi lista de venganzas sería él.

Una tarde como otra cualquiera en la que teníamos pociones con Slytherin, todo estaba tranquilo, me había empeñado en que Longbotton aprendiera pociones sin explotar nada y aunque él no quería yo insistí tanto que no tuvo más remedio que ceder. Por eso esa tarde estaba tranquila, no había explotado ningún caldero y como me mantuve cerca de Longbotton, descubrí que estaba haciendo bien la poción encomendada.

-Perfecto! –pensé para mis adentros. –Ningún punto negativo para esta tarde.

-Dejen sus pociones encima de mi mesa y salgan ordenadamente, ¡ya! –dijo Snape.

Todo el mundo nos levantamos para entregar la poción y cuando le vi a Longbotton sonriente me alegré verdaderamente, esta vez no ha fallado nada. Iba delante de mí para entregarla y por lo que se ve a los de Slytherin eso no les gustó o no estaban conformes o a saber qué coño les pasaba por su mente retorcida pero el pelo pollo se aseguró de que esa poción que llevaba en la mano nunca llegara a su destino. Así que simplemente le puso la zancadilla y el pobre chico calló de bruces contra el suelo y se desparramó toda la poción.

En cuestión de segundos, todo cambió, hubo risas, un chillido ordenándonos callar, unos improperios y yo inconscientemente retorne al caldero de Longbotton para volver a coger poción pero ya era tarde. Nuestro profesor se había adelantado y lo había limpiado con un movimiento de varita.

Mi mente, mi cuerpo y mi persona ya no me pertenecía al escuchar a Snape decir

-20 puntos menos para Gryffindor por el torpe de su compañero. –Esto último lo había dicho con una sonrisa ladeada.

-¡Está usted loco o qué coño le pasa! –mi boca hablaba pero no mi sensatez.

Sentí la mirada de todos puesta sobre mi persona pero a mí me dio exactamente igual.

-¡He visto perfectamente cómo usted ha visto las intenciones del maldito degenerado este! –hablaba señalando a Draco. -¡Usted mismo ha visto cómo le ponía la zancadilla y no ha hecho nada! ¡Y ahora pretende quitarnos puntos y ni si quiera le ha dado la oportunidad de entregarle la poción. –Ahora señalaba a Longbotton.

-Señorita Anderson será mejor que se calle si no quier…

-¡Si no quiero qué! ¡¿Si no quiero entender su propósito en este colegio por ejemplo? ¡Entender que la única meta en su vida es favorecer a su casa si o si! –Mi respiración al terminar de hablar era tan acelerada que pensaba que se me saldría el pecho.

Él se me acercó como un ser del otro mundo, parecía que ni sus pies tocaban el suelo y pausadamente y sin alterarse me dio la respuesta que me hizo darme cuenta que había cometido un error garrafal.

-Si no quiere que su padre se entere cómo se comporta en mis clases, como una niña caprichosa que en cuanto no salen las cosas como ella quiere tiene una pataleta.

Mi sangre se heló, si mi padre se enteraba de eso estaba perdida y seguramente me harían falta meses para poder recuperarme. Mientras pensaba en esto no me di cuenta que todo el mundo había abandonado el aula y estaba frente a frente con el profesor Snape con un aire de suficiencia que hacía temer lo peor ¿es que aquel ser sabía lo que me hacía mi padre?

-Prof…prof.. –no podía casi ni hablar, todo mi cuerpo temblaba.

-No se moleste Señorita Anderson, su padre será informado esta misma tarde, téngalo claro. –Y dicho esto me dejó sola.

-Noooo. –lo dije con un susurro ya que ni la voz llegaba a mis cuerdas vocales.

Los días siguientes al incidente fueron terribles para mí, tenía pesadillas y por la cara de susto de mis compañeras de cuarto debían de ser muy fuertes. Bajé el rendimiento en algunas asignaturas ya que mi cabeza no podía concentrarse, solo veía la cara de mi padre recibiendo la noticia de manos de su querido y gran amigo Severus Snape.

En las clases de Pociones, el profesor Snape seguía machacando y machacando hasta que nos robaba algunos puntos. Yo controlaba mis impulsos cerrando fuertemente los ojos para no volver a explotar y encararme de nuevo con Snape.

Un viernes a última hora Snape me dijo que me quedara después de la clase, yo estaba nerviosa ya no sabía que esperar. Cuando se marchó todo el mundo espere a su castigo porque por gritarle aun no me había castigado.

-El otro día mandé una lechuza a su padre. –dijo pausadamente recalcando pa-dre. –Está preocupado por usted y ha solicitado visitarle para hablar con usted. –dijo mientras se disponía a abandonar el aula.

-Que va.. a que.. ha.. dich.. qu. –no podía articular palabra paralizada por el pánico, intenté levantarme del pupitre pero mi cuerpo no respondía. –No pued..en de..jar que ven..ga. –pude decir al fin.

-¡No sea tonta! ¡Afronte los hechos! ¡De gracias de que tiene a alguien que se preocupe por usted! ¡La iba a castigar y porque su padre me lo ha pedido, no lo he hecho! ¡Así que deje de comportarse como una niña estúpida y agradezca lo que su padre hace por usted!

Diciendo esto abandonó el aula, realmente no se bien que estuve haciendo durante el resto de la tarde y ni si quiera recuerdo si cené algo esa noche. En mi mente solo estaba la idea de que mi padre iba a ir al colegio. No sabía lo que iba a suceder pero una cosa estaba claro iba a intentar por todos los medios que no nos quedáramos solos por nada del mundo.

Al día siguiente era sábado, bajaba a desayunar pensando cuando tenía previsto venir mi padre y sin darme cuenta una mano me sujetó suavemente el brazo.

-Estela, querida ¿podemos hablar?

-Por supuesto profesora McGonagall, perdone no la había visto.

-Tienes muy mala cara querida, estás pálida, ahora entiendo lo que Severus me contó…

-¿Qué fue lo que le contó exactamente el Profesor Snape? –le interrumpí.

-Pues lo que pasó en el aula de pociones, que perdiste los nervios e incluso que asustaste a tus compañeros. Menos mal que tu padre puede venir esta mañana para poder hablar contigo tranquilamente, está muy perocupado por ti ….. ¿Estela? ¿Estela, que te sucede?


	3. ¿GRATA VISITA?

"Todos los personajes que aquí nombro son propiedad de J."

"Esta historia puede ser un poco dura en algunos momentos ya que contiene violencia, abstenerse lo que no puedan soportarlo"

* * *

><p><strong>¿GRATA VISITA?<strong>

* * *

><p>….. ¿Estela? ¿Estela, que te sucede?<p>

Yo estaba desvaneciéndome sin poderme controlar, casi pierdo la consciencia y lo único que recordaba era a la Profesora McGonagall sujetándome de un brazo y llamándome. Pude ver a más profesores que se acercaban para ayudarle a sujetarme, hasta que pude recuperarme sentada en una silla. Yo les escuchaba hablar de mí como si no estuviera delante, decían cosas como "realmente es inestable" "necesita ayuda urgentemente" "menos mal que ya llega su padre" "él sabrá ayudarla".

Quería gritarles a todos, decirles que mi padre era un monstruo, que era el culpable de todos mis males, que lo alejaran de mí y sobre todo que no me dejaran a solas con él por nada del mundo.

-Oh! Profesor Snape, ya está aquí, creo que se está recuperando. –dijo McGonagall con preocupación.

-Bien, su padre ya ha llegado, lo he dejado en un aula de la cuarta planta. Allí nadie les verá y no tendremos ninguna oleada de padres queriendo ver a sus hijos. Está muy preocupado por los últimos acontecimientos y me ha dicho que trae consigo la medicina que le hará recuperarse. –dijo secamente el Profesor Snape. –Vamos a llevarle con él y dejémosles tranquilos.

-No, por favor, no… -gimoteé sin control.

-No sea estúpida niña, es la única en todo Howgarts que tiene la oportunidad de que le venga a ver su padre, deje de gimotear y sígame.

El resto del profesorado me levantaron y me obligaron a seguir al Profesor Snape hacia mi destino final, aquél sería mi final, no tenía las pociones a mano, no sabría como salir de aquella situación, me sentía como un animal hacia el matadero, solo que en mi caso de manos de mi propio padre.

Respiraba entrecortadamente, no me llegaba el aire a mis pulmones y todo mi cuerpo temblaba al ver aquel pasillo abandonado de la cuarta planta y vi como de una de las aulas tenía la puerta semi abierta, allí estaba mi padre, allí iba a morir.

Llegué al umbral y lo vi, imponente, grande, terrorífico y se me heló la sangre, miraba suplicante al Profesor Snape para que no me dejara a solas con aquel hombre pero recibí una mirada de asco por su parte.

-Muchísimas gracias por este gran favor querido amigo, estoy muy preocupado por su salud mental y gracias a ti podré ayudarla, te debo mucho. –Dijo mi padre poniendo cara de preocupación mientras estrechaba la mano de Snape.

-No tienes que agradecerme nada y lo sabes, esto es poco, si pudiera te ayudaría muchísimo más. Os dejo solos para que puedas estar tranquilo, no te preocupes, nadie subirá a esta planta, he pedido permiso a Albus para poder hechizar momentáneamente esta planta para que nadie suba por error o intencionadamente.

-Gracias Severus, eres un gran amigo.

-De nada Jack, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de lo bien que te has portado conmigo.

Mientras se alagaban uno al otro para satisfacer su propio ego yo me había sentado en un pupitre que había al final del aula esperando mi sentencia. Escuché como se cerraba la puerta y como mi padre inspiraba y contaba por lo bajo. Iba a esperar a que Snape estuviera lo suficientemente alejado para que no pudiera escuchar nada pero por si acaso lanzó sobre el aula un hechizo silenciador. Ya lo tenía preparado, ya estaba listo para darme mi "medicina".

Esta vez no me habló, los insultos no le iban a satisfacer esta vez, me cogió por el cuello de la camisa y me levanto dos palmos sacándome literalmente del pupitre en el que estaba sentada. Vi como cerraba su puño de su mano libre y me lo estampaba contra la boca, acto seguido me soltó para que callera al suelo.

Se puso en horcajadas sobre mí y comenzó a darme puñetazos sobre la cara mientras me llamaba "puta" "desagradecida" "descarada" "Gryffindor de mierda", los puñetazos en los ojos, la nariz, las sienes retumbaban por todo mi cuerpo. Yo solo deseaba morir, perder el conocimiento pero él no lo iba a permitir, quería que sintiera cada golpe.

Luego me cogió por las muñecas y me ató poniéndome encima del pupitre con la espalda al descubierto, siempre quería que viera como se quitaba el cinturón, lo hacía despacio, como recreándose para lo que venía después. El primer latigazo sobre la espalda siempre era el peor, era el que más dolía por que con un solo latigazo ya conseguía levantarme la piel. Los que le siguen consiguen llegar casi hasta el hueso y ni mis llantos y ni mis súplicas hacen efecto sobre mi padre. Continuó tirándome al suelo agarrándome por los pelos y se deleitó dándome patadas por todo el cuerpo, casi siempre cuando hacía esto buscaba las partes más dolorosas, la cabeza, las rodillas y siempre calculaba para poder darme una patada certera en la que me rompía algún dedo, esta vez a parte de rompérmelo me arrancó la uña de la pata que me dio así que disfrutó de lo lindo.

Mi cuerpo ya era un amasijo de carne y sangre cuando acabó conmigo, había perdido la visión de uno de los ojos y con el otro veía borroso pero veía lo suficiente como para adivinar su sonrisa de satisfacción. Se limpió la sangre que le había salpicado con la varita y me dejó un pequeño bote en el suelo al lado de la puerta.

-Así te dará tiempo a llegar a tu cuarto y tomarte lo que te haga falta y recuerda que nadie puede verte, no dudaré en volver si alguien te ve.

Diciendo esto se marchó y yo solté el aire que tenía retenido, me permití unos segundos para relajar el cuerpo aunque era muy difícil ya que me dolía todo.

Unas plantas más abajo se encontraban mi padre y mi profesor despidiéndose.

-Pareces alterado ¿estás bien Jack? –preguntó preocupado Severus Snape.

-Si tranquilo, es que estas cosas me afectan mucho, yo creo que ahora ya no tendrá estos arrebatos. Además no os preocupeis si por un par de días no la veis, necesitará tiempo, confío que aunque no es de tu agrado mostrar debilidad por las personas, con mi hija hagas una excepción.

-Por supuesto, no te preocupes por nada, estaré pendiente. ¿Sigue en el aula?

-Sí sigue allí, déjale un momento hasta que se serene, hay amigo te estoy pidiendo mucho por una niña que te faltó al respeto. –dijo con cara de pena.

-Esto lo hago por ti, no por ella, es a ti a quien quiero ayudar y si es esto lo que necesitas pues lo haré. Ten buen viaje de vuelta y no te preocupes por nada, yo me hago cargo.

-Gracias Severus, espero que todo vaya bien y de nuevo muchas gracias por todo.

Se despidieron con un apretón de manos y cada uno fue a su destino, uno a su gran mansión con una sonrisa de satisfacción y el otro a su pequeño despacho en las mazmorras. Mientras en un aula de la cuarta planta una chicha de catorce años se desmayaba cada vez que intentaba arrastrarse para coger la poción que su padre le había dejado.

Severus Snape esperó un par de horas a subir a la cuarta planta, pensó que era más que suficiente para que la chica se recuperara. Comenzó a subir las escaleras pensando en su amigo y lo que tenía que soportar teniendo a esa chica como hija. Había decidido no quitarle el ojo de encima, lo haría por su amigo.

Antes de llegar a la cuarta planta comenzó a recitar el contra hechizo para poder llegar hasta ella, cuando estuvo en el pasillo escuchó pequeños gemidos casi ahogados. "Todavía está en el aula" pensó, pero decidió que ya era tiempo más que suficiente para recuperarse y que la mandaría a su habitación para que siguiera llorando allí.

La imagen que recibió al llegar a la puerta era atroz, vio sangre por todos los lados y un bulto que se arrastraba hacia un pequeño bote que tenía a sus pies. No reaccionó hasta que se dio cuenta que aquel bulto ensangrentado era Estela. ¿Qué demonios ha pasado?


End file.
